Life and Love
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. The whole gang are dealing with the loss of their friend Alex and numerous events unfold which lead to Michael and Maria’s relationship becoming stronger than ever. I suck at summaries, please read, story more involved than I can state in one short
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life and Love

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Michael/Maria, bits of Max/Liz, Kyle/Isabel

**Author notes:** Hey….this was my first Roswell fanfic and was an idea I had and just ran with, not sure if it's really any good. Not really set in the Roswell timeline, but does take place after Alex has just been killed and starts with his funeral. …so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. The whole gang are dealing with the loss of their friend Alex and numerous events unfold which lead to Michael and Maria's relationship becoming stronger than ever. I suck at summaries, please read, story more involved than I can state in one short summary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Roswell characters or worlds…unfortunately, if it was up to me Michael and Maria would have stayed strong_ throughout _the show _sigh_…

* * *

**Life and Love**

Only four days ago, Maria and Liz's best friend Alex had died in a car accident. At least that is what the police thought had happened. The truth was Alex was murdered. It had come to a complete shock to the entire group. At first Maria found the only way she could cope was to lock away her emotions and try and be strong for Liz and everyone else, Maria found herself listening to everybody else's grief, rather than dealing with her own.

Now she couldn't hold the facade everyone else was seeing, she no longer was able to suppress her feelings. It was the day of his funeral, yesterday, that she finally cracked. She was sure she would be able to cope, to pay her final respects to her best friend, even sing him a final farewell song, it was Maria and Liz who had chosen the song which she was to perform, 'Amazing Grace'. It was a beautiful song which both girls felt appropriately fitted Alex's personality. She struggled to finish, but she couldn't, wouldn't show any weakness if she could prevent it infront of her friends.

The funeral seemed to last for hours. Fortunately the weather was great, although, nobody felt happy under the sun. They all comforted in the thought that Alex was watching and it was he who made sure to give them such blissful weather. They hoped that is was a sign that he was ok, but none of them could truly feel rested.

The service continued, as more and more tears fell from the eyes of his best friends, the people he had shared his whole yet unnecessary short life with. As his coffin was lowered into the ground, Maria clung to Michael's chest trying to fight back her tears and be strong for everybody else, but most of all for Alex. Michael wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on top of hers. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, she was such a strong women and this was really taking its toll on her. He prayed for Maria's sake as well as his own and everybody else's, that this would all be over very soon.

Sobs of grief filled the air sending chilling vibes into everyone gathered for Alex's funeral. Maria stood, barely, grateful Michael had hold of her body, if it wasn't for him; she didn't think she would be able to hold her own weight and bare the pain that had building inside of her over the past few days.

Looking around and taking everything in, Maria grieved not only for Alex, but for his family and all of her friends which had grown so close over the past years, eventually resulting in the family of their own they had all created. Alex parents stood at the foot of his coffin, his mother pouring her heart out as his father gripped tightly to his wife's violently shaking body. God…how are they going to cope, it must be the worst thing in the world to lose a child, especially so early in life

To the right sat rows of Alex's distant cousins and aunts and uncles Maria had never seen before, which was strange seen as she had know him since pre-school. How can they come here and say goodbye to someone, they most probably didn't know…it's their loss Maria bitterly thought to herself They are the ones who missed out on knowing what a genius he was or how much passion and loyalty he was bursting with. Any one of them will ever know the secret he had to bare for so long…the secret which eventually killed him Maria's heart was racing, her palms were sweating and she was so angry even thinking about how he had died.

Tess Harding…the girl who bombarded all of our lives and broke our family apart. It was her who filled Max's, Michael's and Isabel's minds with hope of going home and living a better life…a life without us…that hurt. But it was when she tricked Max into dumping Liz and she manipulated him into her arms, that everything started going wrong…how I hate you for doing this to us Tess Harding! But it wasn't until she took things too far and used Alex to her advantage. Mind warping him continuously forcing him to decipher the book she had got from Nasedo, the book from their home planet, telling of their destinies and alien life. But she couldn't stop there…no that little bitch…she had to protect herself at the price of hurting others. She mind warped Alex again and for the last time…_God Alex what did she do to you?_...his mind was too weak form all the warping, he couldn't take it and she knew that when she killed him! I swear if she hadn't have used the Granolith and escaped while she still could back to her home planet I would have killed the bitch myself, forget Max and Michael and Isabel, that worthless excuse of alien life wouldn't be worth living anymore! I hope she rots on her planet and dies a painful death

Maria buried herself deeper into Michael's arms and tried to push all of that anger to the back of her mind. Today was about Alex and '_she' _wasn't going to take that away from him.

As Liz watched on as Alex's coffin was almost out of sight, she could no longer hold back, hot tears burned her cheeks, her eyes were soar, her throat grew tighter, and she was shaking all over. Taking comfort in her boyfriend's arms, Liz clung to Max for dear life. Praying that he was never to leave her side. After going through the pain and torment of losing her best friend of over 10 years, she didn't know if she would be able to cope if she was to lose another loved one.

Max hadn't known Alex for as long as Liz, but he could understand her pain, no, he could feel her pain. Over the years Max and Liz had grown so close together, they now shared a connection. They could always sense exactly what the other was feeling, at times that was great, but it could also be such a burden to bare, especially at times like this when Max could feel all of her pain run deep through his soul, he just wished that there was some way he could take all of it away and carry it for her. Anything to help her through this tragic time.

No matter how much Maria thought she was hiding her true emotions and being strong, Michael could tell that wasn't the truth. After the funeral, everybody made their way back to their cars, but Maria asked Michael if he would stay with her a while, she wanted to say goodbye to Alex after everyone had left. Maria positioned herself in front of Alex's tombstone. After saying her goodbyes, Michael stood just holding her for what seemed an eternity, yet only a few minutes. Even though he wouldn't tell anyone, least of all her, he hated seeing her like this, so fragile and lifeless.

From the day she was told about Alex's death, Maria hadn't felt much of anything over the days to come, most of all today at his funeral. She had become numb, she didn't want to feel anything because she knew if she was to feel something it would have been pain and she didn't think her heart could have taken any more.

Only a couple of days ago Michael and herself had had a big argument. Things had been left a little ruff and with the whole Alex situation, they hadn't had time to talk about it. It as only over something trivial, but of course to Michael it was a big deal Maria thought to herself allowing the first slightest grin to cover her face, she only hoped that Michael didn't see it, otherwise he would have thought of her as inappropriate smiling at a funeral. He wouldn't think that of me….would he? Maria started to lose herself in her own thoughts, she tried to focus herself back to reality, but she didn't like what reality made her feel. But she couldn't help forgetting about the argument they had had, she needed Michael now more than ever, without him she didn't think she would be able to keep herself from breaking down completely.

As Maria's embrace around Michael tightened, everything she had been feeling over the last few days bubbled to the surface, she tried to fight them, but it was too late, everything came spilling out. She burst into fits of sobs, screaming into Michael's shoulder, finally collapsing to the floor, whilst still unable to release herself from her beloved boyfriend.

Michael didn't object to her actions, he collapsed to the floor, all the while tightening his grip around her waist.

Maria screamed out in fury, in pain. "WHYYY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!...HOW?..." Maria couldn't find the will to speak any longer; she merely sat sobbing on the floor embraced in Michael's arms.

After they walked around town for a while, Michael decided to take Maria home, he hated to admit it, but she looked terrible and so physically and emotionally drained. "Lets get you home, you look like you need to sleep for weeks hun" It was true Maria was so tired, but she didn't feel like she could sleep whilst feeling like this, she was scared of what tomorrow might hold for her, she wasn't ready to face everybody else just yet. But she knew Michael wasn't asking her and she didn't have the energy to argue with him about it.

Michael helped her into bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders, he stayed there for a while, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, even when she was at her worst, he thought smiling to himself. "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered, stroking a piece of hair off of her face. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head "I love you". He quietly stood and headed for the door, just before he could turn the handle, he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of Maria's voice.

"Michael" Maria said as she sat up right in her bed, as Michael turned to face her, he could see glistening, unshed tears welling in her eyes. "Will you stay with me, I...I don't want to be alone tonight" Maria asked slightly moving herself over and pulling back her bed cover. Saying nothing, he made his way up to the bed and slipped his jacket off, placing it onto the chair besides him and taking off his shoes, he slid into the bed next to Maria, embracing her fragile petite body against his, taking a deep breath, he melted in the smell of her and trembled under the touch of her skin on his.

"Thank you" Maria said lifting her head slightly brushing her lips against his "I love you". With that Michael leant closer towards her and again tasted the sweetness of her lips, deepening the kiss one thing lead to another. As Michael rolled her over, both of them washed away their pain, as all the love they had for one another was enlightened and enriched.

* * *

**Well...what do you think so far? hope you like it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria awoke to find her self embraced in Michael's arms, naked. At first she felt embarrassed, but then as memories of the previous night flooded into her mind, she was soon aware that she was glowing all over and she had never felt so alive.

All of the depressing and painful feelings she had felt over the last week had all been washed away, but not for long. As she started to think about the day before, everything came rushing back until she forced herself to be strong and laid her head upon Michaels bare chest, savouring this magical moment for as long as she could.

Michael began to stir, but froze when he saw Maria asleep on his chest. He didn't want to wake her, she had been through enough, she deserved to sleep peacefully for as long as possible, before having to come back to reality and face what has happened. He continued to stroke her hair and bath in the sight of her beautiful yet exhausted face, watching as her chest rose and fell whilst she breathed, he eventually drifted back to sleep, reliving the previous night in his dreams.

An hour later, both Michael and Maria awoke. "Morning sapceboy" Maria said wrapping Michael's arms around herself. "I didn't think you were going to wake up and that wouldn't have been very fun would it?" Maria said looking up at Michael with a cheeky grin on her face. "No I don't suppose it would have been would it? Lets see what we can do about that" Leaning forward Michael passionately kissed Maria, running his hands through her long blond hair, savouring her taste, her smell, her warmth. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl who had broken down and collapsed into his arms yesterday, she was a remarkably strong women and Michael respected that, it was what he most admired about her. She just keeps on going, no matter what. "God I love you" Michael said out loud without realising, lost in his train of thought. "Thank you baby, I love you too, more than anything! I wouldn't have coped yesterday without you" Maria replied hugging her boyfriend. She only hoped that he realised how much she truly was grateful of him being here for her.

"I suppose we should get up now" Michael said looking to see what the time was. "We are meant to be meeting everyone at the Crashdown and 10, it's already 10:30" Michael carried on whilst sitting up. He took a moment to look at Maria, no matter how bad her hair looked, she still looked as beautiful as ever, his heart skipped a beat as he recalled the night of passion they had shared, he couldn't put into words how much she meant to him and he hated himself for it.

"Ahhhh, do we really have to go? Can't we stay here all day, I am still so tired" Maria said stretching and reaching for her dressing gown. She was still glowing, if not on the outside, definitely on the inside, her heart still pounded when she caught a glimpse of Michael reaching for his clothes. You're so special Spaceboy, you don't know what you do to me Maria quirkily thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors to the Crashdown cafe swung open, everyone fell silent as Michael and Maria walked in. Maria instantly felt Liz's and Isabel's eyes stare at her as though to say '_we know what you were doing last night'._ She couldn't wait to spill the goss and tell them everything and have one those girly chats that they hadn't had since...since...since Alex.

Maria's train of thought suddenly came to a holt as his name rang around her mind. She hadn't thought of Alex at all this morning, until now. All of that pain came rushing back, it was overwhelming. Maria could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, her throat became tighter, she couldn't swallow. Not now! she thought, I have to beat this I can't let this control my life, Alex would have wanted me to be happy.

"Maria?!? Maria..." She was instantly brought back to reality, when she realised everyone was looking at her. "Are you ok hunny? You look...awful" Liz said with a slight chuckle, trying to keep a light atmosphere. If anyone else had said that Maria would have had their heads, but Liz, Liz was her best friend and would give anything just to hear her tell her that everything was going to be ok, that they would get through this together.

"Yer sorry, i'm...i'm…" Maria couldn't finish her sentence without chocking on unshed tears.

Liz instantly pulled her tight into her embrace, both friends stood crying and comforting each other. Everyone else, still silent, gave one another a _'God how are we going to get through this?' _look. Respecting the atmosphere in the room, all of them felt terrible about what happened to Alex, but none of them were as close to him as Maria and Liz. After a couple of minutes Michael put his arms around both girls, as they willingly feel into his chest and sobbed.

The morning meeting mainly continued in the same manner, all reflecting on the good times they had shared with Alex, as well as crying over some of the times they will no longer experience, like writing silly songs, that no human being should ever have to listen to, unless they were deaf, everybody laughed, remembering Alex's great sense of humour and personality.

Everything was going fine until the realisation of the situation hit home. They all decided that they shouldn't spend their time dwelling over the past that they should all look to their future; they all agreed that is what Alex would have wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed since Alex's funeral; things were just starting to get back to normal, what they could call normal everyday alien stuff anyway. Pain still lingered in each of the group's hearts but they were coping as best they could. Maria still had times when her mind would drift back to times she spent with Alex and Liz, but she was thankful for the special days they were able to share together and was beginning to accept his death a little more each day.

A couple of days after his funeral, Maria decided she needed to carry on with her life; she desperately longed for something to take her mind off of things. Her main distraction was continuing with her studies in Psychology at College, at first she found it difficult to concentrate and keep up with the work she had missed whilst grieving over Alex. Although, seen as her own psychological health has been fairly damaged lately, she had a very good test subject to base her coursework upon, whom better than herself. Of course the rest of the group hadn't thought of it as a good idea, they said that it would only drudge up bad memories and stop her from moving on. Whereas Maria saw it differently, by expressing her feelings in a way where she is examining them as a subject, she found it easier to identify them and then discard them without hurting herself in the process. She didn't expect them to understand, all she knew was this was the only way she could live her life without breaking down.

A week later….

It was any other normal day for Maria as she made her way to school after meeting with Michael, Isabel, Max and Liz at the Crashdown for breakfast. After catching up on the latest alien emergency, which turned out to be a false alarm, Max offered to give her a ride to school on his way into town. Liz had ordered to him to go and buy some paint for the living room, Why did she have to choose now to re-decorate he thought whilst climbing into the Jeep.

Everything was great for Maria, her work at school was fantastic and she was predicted to get an overall A on her final coursework. Michael and her self were together and extremely happy, after everything that happened they became closer than ever, she even started to feel a connection to Michael similar to what Max and Liz have, this made her ecstatic and mentally reminded herself to tell Liz and Isabel about it later. Maria was finally convinced that she could deal with Alex in her own way and respect the truth and move on with her life, Nothing can get me down now she thought to herself whilst riding in the Jeep next to Max.

"You ok?" Max asked whilst driving, noticing how quiet Maria was and that was nothing like Maria.

"What…Oh…Yer I'm fine, actually I'm great, everything is going great!" Maria said with a huge grin spreading from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's nice to see you and Michael so happy together, I hope things stay that way though" Max said with a chuckle looking at Maria to make sure she knew he was joking.

Understanding Max's attempt at humour, Maria replied "So do I, I love him so much, sometimes I don't think he realises how much he means to me, I wouldn't have gotten through all of this mess without him" She said holding onto the necklace that Michael had given her for her last birthday. A beautiful diamond heart, with a small symbol form his home planet, which translated meant love engraved onto the back to represent his alien origins. A little strange Maria thought at first, but she soon was amazed at the thought he had put into the gift and has adored it ever since, never to part with it.

Realising what she had just said to Max must have sounded as though he meant nothing to her, she quickly corrected herself "…and you and everybody else of course" Smiling innocently.

"Thank you, I think…I know you have been through a lot and Liz has especially appreciated all what you have done for her. There were times I didn't think she could take any more pain, I could feel all of it and no matter how strong my powers are I couldn't do anything to help her. I know for a fact that seeing you everyday helped ease her pain, knowing that although she had a lost a friend she had gained an even stronger friendship with you" Max said almost letting a single tear escape from his eye before looking away.

"Thank you, really" Taken aback, Maria didn't know what else to say, Max had never said anything so sweet to her before, he was such a good friend. She couldn't hold back her tears; they fell willingly as her eyes not once left Max's face. Suddenly remembering they were still in Max's Jeep and he was now looking at her as if to say _'Are you ever going to speak?' _She quickly pulled herself together and asked how Liz was doing, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I think she is doing fine, she doesn't like to talk about it much, which is understandable, but I wish she would let me in" Max explained keeping his eyes on the road.

"Give her time, I know how hard it must be for you…I know how close you both are, but trust me I know how she is feeling and the best thing you could do to help is to give her time to sort things out for herself, she needs to clear her mind and conscience before she can open herself up to anyone, I know I have come to accept things as they are, but Liz might just need a little bit more time, I'm sure you can understand that?" Maria felt terrible telling Max this, she knew if something was bugging Michael and he wouldn't open up to her, she would feel awful. But she knew what she was saying was true and for the best.

"Yes, I do understand…It's just when she is upset, I am upset and I love her too much to see her like this and not care. Thanks Maria, you're such a great friend sorry for burdening you with all this information, I bet this has put a downer on your day now, sorry" Max said pulling up outside of her school.

"No don't be silly, anytime you want to talk you know where I am and I am always willing to listen…of course you have just made me suicidal but I am willing to go trough all of it again, just for you" Maria said laughing and gathering her bag and jacket ready to step out of the Jeep.

"Oh thanks that has definitely made me feel better" Max replied smiling.

"So it should. Anyway thanks a bunch for the lift…oh…what time do you want me and Michael round yours tonight for that meal?" Maria asked just before heading off.

"Oh yer…about 6:00, is that ok for you?" Max answered whilst looking at his watch.

"Yup sure thing, we'll bring some wine or something, it's the least we can do, you are taking us all in for the night, besides maybe we can all get drunk and really go nuts" Maria laughed and threw a cheeky grin at Max.

"Sure why not, we could all use a little fun. See you tonight and thanks again Maria" Max shot back just before driving away.

Maria watched Max drive down the street then looked at her watch, she was late. Damn she though as she pushed through the main doors and ran down the hall to her first class. Just as she opened the classroom door, everyone went quiet and watched as she nervously made her way to her seat and got out her things. Wow that was embarrassing she thought to herself as everybody eventually started paying attention to their teacher's lecture as he continued with his lesson. Everybody else seemed to be falling asleep, but Maria found her teachers theories on _'The minds Psychological state' _fascinating. She was inspired by professor Lingman, she found the way he viewed the mind incredibly intriguing, she only hoped that one day she could be nearly as brilliant as he is. She was determined to pursue a future career in psychology, her ideal job would be a children's psychologist. Apart from anything else, she found a child's mind to be the most fascinating to analyse.

The lesson was coming to its end and Maria had almost finished her notes when she came over very nauseous. Her vision became a little blurred and the whole room started spinning, not to mention she was sweating uncontrollably. She dropped her pad and threw her head between her legs hoping to ease the nausea and dizziness, but no such luck. Nobody seemed to notice what she was doing, this partly annoyed her but at the same time was glad, she had already embarrassed herself once today.

Without hesitation she got up and ran from the classroom straight to the toilets, with no time to spare she jumped into the nearest cubicle, shut the door and threw up instantly. After about 20 minutes she was able regain control over her body and the room finally stopped spinning, although she still felt nauseous. What he hell is wrong with me was the only thing her mind could fathom to think. She managed to regain her composure as much as possible and started to make her way out of the building, she didn't know how she was going to get home or what she was going to do, but all she was sure about was that she had to find out what was wrong with her.

Maria stood outside her College for another 10 minutes trying to decide what she should do first. Her mind was racing, she couldn't concentrate, and all the while the retching in her stomach kept pulling her mind away from reality and engulfing her with more anxiety. All she kept thinking was she needed to get to a hospital, as each wave of nausea washed over her, she found it hard to keep hold of consciousness.

"Stop already" Maria whispered to her stomach as more vile rose to the back of her throat. I need help, Maria stifled through her bag until she found her mobile, before dialling she hesitated over who to call, if I was to call Michael he would get so worried he wouldn't be able to think straight and I can't deal with one of his mindless outburst at the moment, I need someone who can help, whilst staying calm…Max Before wasting any more time, she quickly dialled Max's mobile number and anxiously awaited him to pick up.

Seconds passed that seemed like several minutes to Maria No not again Maria half thought half said out loud as another rush of vomit started to rise from her stomach, just in the nick of time she was able to control herself and let it pass.

"Hello….." Came Max's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Max…its Maria…aww..." She struggled to get her words out in fear of being sick again Come on Maria control yourself

"Max I need your help…I don't know what's wrong with me I can't stop being sick, I feel…I'm scared…please help" Maria finally managed to say whilst clutching her stomach; she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without fainting. "Max hurry please"

"Maria where are you?" Max said with concern and fear in his voice.

"Awww….Outside my College…awww" Maria leant against the wall and slouched to the floor.

"Wait there I'm on my way!" Max said hanging up the phone; Maria could swear she heard the tires screech on his Jeep. He is such a good friend Maria thought as she concentrated on staying awake.

The fifteen minutes Maria waited for Max, seemed like hours, What's taking him so long? before she could question herself anymore, she suddenly saw Max's Jeep come ripping round the corner of the street. Her heart leaped when she saw him, she was exhausted, she had been sick another 3 times whilst waiting. She struggled to get to her feet as Max pulled up and jumped out of the Jeep; she couldn't hold her own wait, as she went to move she collapsed to the floor. Knowing Max was here she no longer had the will to hang on, God I hope I'm ok, what about Michael was the last thing she thought before her vision clouded over and then she was out.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria started to stir as her eyes fluttered open gradually adjusting the brightness of the light in the room. Where am I? Maria's throat and stomach muscles were sore and she couldn't move, as her eyes began to adjust she examined her surroundings, looking around she realised she was in hospital. To her right she noticed people sat in the room with her. There was Max sat on a chair with Liz sat on the floor resting her head on his legs and Michael next to him also in a chair asleep. They looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake them, so she decided to just lay there for a while and let them sleep, she had no idea how long she had been here and no idea how long they had all been awake. All of this for me she thought staring at her friends, correcting herself she thought my family. I love you all so much Maria hadn't noticed the tears run down her face, but despite the situation, she was happy, happy to be a part of such a loving and loyal family. Losing a member of that family not long ago was terrible but we have each other now and that's all that matters. Alex thank you for guiding me back, thank you for giving me strength.

It wasn't long before Michael began to figit in his chair, he eyes slowly opened to be greeted with the sight of his love awake and well She's awake, thank god…She's crying Michael realised Maria hadn't noticed he was awake yet and slowly he stood and sat besides her on the bed.

"Maria thank god you're ok" Michael said throwing his arms around his girlfriend, kissing her forehead and then her lips. "I was so worried about you…when Max called me and told me what had happened I…I assumed the worst…I thought you were seriously hurt...Maria…" before he could finish Maria placed her finger over his mouth and leant in closer kissing him softly on the lips.

"Shhh baby I am fine, look at me" she said lifting his gaze to meet hers "I'm a little shaken up but I am going to be ok, you don't have to worry…I love you Michael. I'm sorry I didn't call you first…but I panicked and I…" Before Maria could explain herself she was stopped with a kiss from Michael, as the kiss deepened all of her worries were washed away in an instant.

"You really know how to make a girl feel better don't you?" Maria said slightly pulling herself back, looking into Michaels eyes and tracing the outline of his jaw with her fingertips.

"It's what I do best, haven't you noticed?" Michael replied smiling and tucking a piece of hair out of Maria's face. "You're so beautiful"

"Even with bad bed hair, a hospital gown and no make-up? I don't think so" Maria said trying to laugh but her stomach hurt too much for something that adventurous. "Ouch!"

"What are you ok? What's wrong?" Michael said sitting back and looking Maria up and down searching for the cause of her pain. He was worried he had hurt her in some way, guilt and concern flooded his body at the thought of hurting her.

"No it's ok, it just hurts to laugh a bit that's all, all the muscles in my stomach are screaming from the amount of times I was sick" Maria looked into Michaels eyes and saw how concerned he was, _Thank god I didn't hurt her_ Maria suddenly questioned her thought, That wasn't me, that was Michael's thought…Oh My God…I can tell what he is thinking Maria assumed it was their connection, it was becoming stronger, she could now read his mind _She's so beautiful…I can't wait to get her home and… _Feeling very flattered and shocked Maria cut off his thought before intruding too much into something he might not want her to hear.

Michael noticed that Maria was looking at him strangely and wasn't really listening to what he was saying.

"Maria? Are you sure your ok, you look a little flustered" Michael said cupping her face in his palm.

"Oh…what...sorry I lost concentration for a moment…I think…no I'm being silly it's nothing" Maria wasn't sure if she was really hearing anything, she was probably imagining things, but it seemed so real.

"What, you can tell me anything no matter how silly it sounds…I'm used to it, you really haven't heard yourself lately have you?" Michael said laughing.

"Hay" Maria responded hitting him lightly on the arm. "Anyway…I'm not sure but…I think I just read your mind? It's like I could hear what you were thinking…when you thought you had hurt me" Saying it out loud it sounded if more stupid to Maria, but Michael didn't seem to be laughing, maybe it did happen.

"So if you heard me think that then you heard me think…" Maria didn't say anything, she just nodded. "Well that's embarrassing" Michael said going red in the face.

"No, don't be embarrassed I am very flattered…don't tell anyone but I am always thinking things like that" Maria whispered in Michaels ear smiling.

"Well then…come here baby" Michael placed his hand on Maria's cheek and kissed her passionately, feeling every fibre of his being glow. _You're such an amazing women_ thought Michael to Maria, Thank you Michael was surprised to hear Maria's thoughts back in his head, they were truly like one.

As they broke their kiss, they turned to see everybody else awake and looking at them. _No I take back what I said…this is definitely more embarrassing _Michael thought to Maria sitting himself up right.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's good to see you awake and well Maria and I see things are back to normal with you two then?" Max said whilst helping Liz to her feet. He really did think Maria and Michael were meant for each and knew how much love Michael had for her. Knowing how much he felt for Liz, he could relate to how Michael feels when he comes round to his apartment complaining about the arguments Maria apparently starts. The amount of times their relationship has been on then off, who knows where they are heading, all Michael knows is that he loves Maria and couldn't bare to loose her. Lets hope this time it's for good

Before Maria could sit herself up right she was enveloped in Liz's arms.

"I was so worried about you…when Max called me I rushed over here to find you still out of it…I love you so much Maria, I don't know what I would have done if anything was to have happened to you" Reluctantly Liz released her grip around Maria's body and stepped back allowing Michael to sit besides her

I know I would want to be in Max's arms if I was here

Moving herself backwards she slid her arm behind Max's back leaning on him for support physically and emotionally.

Wish you were here Alex Liz thought feeling her eyes fill with tears.

Maria continued to chat amongst her friends, just glad to have them here for support. Without them she didn't know what she would do, but they always came through no matter what she asked of them. As Michael and herself took advantage of every moment they could share together, neither one could stand to part, they needed to feel the warmth of the other on their skin, every inch of Maria's body tingled under his touch I would be nothing without you spaceboy Maria thought drowning in Michaels big brown eyes. They were so deep and full of love and she knew all of that love was for her and for that she was eternally grateful and blessed.

Before long a nurse came to check up on her and was surprised to find her awake. As Nurse Harvey entered the room, Michael suddenly felt a rush of guilt run down his spine.

Oh god I forgot to tell the nurse she was awake

"You're awake I see and why wasn't I informed, I should have checked her over immediately" Nurse Harvey said with a stern look on her face making her way to Maria's side pushing Michael off of the bed.

"I'll move then should I?" Michael said sarcastically throwing her a dirty look, everybody laughed until the nurse looked back.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Max replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Well lucky for you she is fine, but don't keep anything else from me, is that clear?"

"Yes Maam!" Michael said stiffening his posture and bringing his hand up to his head in a salute. Maria giggled at Michael's response and received a _'Don't encourage him'_ stare from the nurse.

"Moving on" Nurse Harvey seethed out through gritted teeth, whilst flipping through Maria's charts "There is something you must know regarding your condition. How long have you been experiencing symptoms of this nature Miss Deluca?"

"Errm…about a week I think" Maria said trying to avoid making eye contact with Michael.

"WHAT! You didn't tell me you were sick" Michael yelled ignoring Max's response. She doesn't trust me

"Michael please…I…I didn't want to worry you and I do trust and don't you ever think otherwise. I know this is how you would react and I just thought it was a bug and would pass, please don't make a big deal out of this?" Maria managed to say with tears welling behind her eyes again. Max and Liz both looked at each other and shared a questioning look when they heard Maria asking Michael to trust her, of course they believed her, but Michael hadn't mentioned anything about trust in his little outburst.

Well that didn't last long did it? Max thought to himself watching his two best friends battle with each other.

"Please can we all calm down here and keep your voices down. You can discuss this later, right now I think I have more important news for you" Nurse Harvey said refereeing Michael and Maria's squabble.

"Important what do you mean, is there something wrong with me? Am I seriously ill?" Maria's voice was now full of distress and her heart began to pound, she thought it was going to burst through her chest.

"Michael picked up on the concern in her voice, sitting back down on the bed he gave Maria's hand a squeeze, reassuring her that he was here for her.

"What is it?" Michael asked scooping Maria into his arms allowing her to rest on his shoulder. He was now a nervous wreck, all he could do was assume the worst Maybe she has cancer…or…or…stop Michael and listen to the nurse

"There is no need to worry Miss Deluca, you are not sick" Nurse Harvey immediately felt a change in atmosphere and heard sighs of relief from everybody in the room.

"In fact it is very good news I expect. You are pregnant" Receiving no response from her patient she excused her self from the room, assuming that they would all need time to process the new information.

The room stayed silent for what seemed several minutes before Michael broke the silence.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming…I…" He didn't know what to say, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously he moved off of the bed and walked over to the window watching many different families make their way into the car park. Children laughing as they talk to their parents, parents smiling watching their children play with one another, mothers marvelling over the innocence and beauty of their children.

A real family of my own…I never really thought about it. Maybe this is what I want, a family, a child and wife of my own to marvel at and watch grow and love Still staring out of the window, Michael could hear Liz congratulating Maria on the good news. He even noticed Max hugging Maria in the corner of his eye. Eventually walking back to Maria's side he could see the fear in her eyes and he knew that it wasn't fear for herself; it was fear that he may not want the baby and would abandon her. Oh Maria I love you so much, I would never hurt you like that

"Michael…" Before Maria could attempt to speak Michael placed his finger to her mouth and cupped her face in his palm.

"Maria I love you more than anything, you mean the world to me you always have and you always will. I know I can be a jerk sometimes…ok maybe a lot of the time, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you…" Michael could see unshed tears forming in her eyes, as one single tear ran down her face, he gently wiped it away and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Nothing has changed between this morning and now, I still love you just as much as before and now I have another person in my life who I already love just as much as you. Maria I am not going anywhere, I want to have this baby with you, I want to have a family with you" Michael scooped Maria into his arms and held her tight in an embrace. Slightly pulling away he placed his hand over her stomach, smiling at the thought of their baby growing inside.

"Thank you so much Michael. I love you so much and I want to have you baby too" Maria positioned her hand on top of Michaels, as their fingers entwined she looked over at Max and Liz so very happy that they were here.

"We're having a baby" Maria announced smiling uncontrollably; her voice brimmed with pure joy. Aware that everyone was laughing she joined them hugging her much loved family as the thought of another little new member would soon to be joining them.


	7. Chapter 7

Every one headed for the Jeep, which was sat waiting outside of the hospital main entrance. Michael had ordered Max to bring it around, stressing that he didn't want Maria walking too far in her condition. Before Maria could get in Michael explained to Maria that he didn't want her to stay in her house alone while her mother was away on business. Offering for her to stay with him for the rest of the week so he could keep an eye on her. He didn't want her to put any unnecessary strain on herself. Maria could tell that he had already made his decision and knew there was no point in arguing with him. In truth she was quite relieved Michael had asked her, she didn't really want to stay at home by herself any longer than she had to, especially now she was pregnant with his child, she didn't want to be away form him any longer than possible. So she happily agreed to his proposal.

"But before we go to mine we should probably pick up some of your things on the way, some like clothes you know?" Michael suggested rather nervously.

"What are you up to Michael Guerin? You never could lie to me very well, what are you hiding?" Maria asked curiously

"Nothing…God woman, I just think we should pick up something for you wear tomorrow. Ok!" Michael said climbing into the back of the Jeep.

"Ok to my house it is then" Maria suspiciously said agreeing to go along with whatever it was Michael was doing.

As the Jeep pulled up outside of Maria's house, Michael jumped out and immediately ran to Maria's side to help her out of the car.

"Michael, I'm only three weeks pregnant not three months, I know you mean well, but you're driving me nuts, I don't need your help for everything ok hunny?" Maria explained to Michael whilst chuckling, tenderly touching the side of his face. He looks so worried…but so cute at the same time, you're my special spaceboy and you're all mine Maria thought looking into his concerned loving eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll try and stop. I just don't want anything to happen to you again like yesterday, I was so scared for you Maria. And you are special to me too and I would love to think you are all mine as well?" Michael said with a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Putting his arm around Maria's shoulder, he pulled her close kissing the top of her head, heading towards the front door of Maria's house.

"You heard what I thought? Michael you shouldn't read my thoughts without telling me first, it would help to prevent these very embarrassing situations, you're so bad Michael Guerin" Feeling her cheeks burn and turn red, she flushed at the thought of anything else Michael might have heard, but in a strange way she almost liked it, it made her feel closer to Michael. Something that she has always longed for, mainly at the start of their relationship. Although, Maria still longed for reassurance from Michael that he loved her and everything is as it should be.

"I'm a very bad boy, so what are you going to do about it Miss Deluca?" Michael asked glancing at Maria seductively.

"Don't you worry spaceboy; you will have plenty of punishment tonight"

Opening the door, Maria stepped in and switched on the lights, allowing Michael, Max and Liz to pass her as they enter the living room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Before Maria could react she had arms thrown around her shoulders, shaking her senseless. What the hell is going on?

"Max called me and told me the good news, I am so happy for you and Michael" Isabel screeched more than said into Maria's ear still not easing her grip around Maria's arms.

"Thank you I guess. I'm kinda finding it hard to breathe Isabel" Maria said gasping for air.

"Jeez give the girl some space wont you, she is pregnant you know?" Michael said pulling Isabel away from the mother of his child.

"Sorry…God Michael relax I was only hugging her not slaughtering her"

"Don't worry about it Isabel, he's been like this ever since we found out, he's a little protective" Maria whispered pretending Michael couldn't hear her.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you and our baby safe" Michael protested sliding his arms around Maria's waist kissing her softly on the head.

"I see why you wanted me to come home now. Did you plan all this for me hunny?"

"Well I would like to take the credit, but it was all Isabel's doing, as you could probably imagine?" Michael said resting his head on Maria's shoulder.

"Congratulations Maria, Michael. Who'd of thought you two would be the first to have kids, strange world ay" Kyle said stepping forward, kissing Maria on the cheek and giving Michael a manly hand shake.

Men Maria casually thought to herself.

"Hey" Michael shouted, receiving strange looks from everybody in the room. _Oh yer, they don't know we can read each others thoughts yet _We should really tell them Michael, Max and Liz told everyone when they shared a connection _ok I guess so_.

"Guys there's something else you should know" Maria continued heading over to the sofa.

"Whilst I was in hospital Michael and I kinda experienced something. We found that we could read each others thoughts" Maria explained expecting everyone to burst out laughing. But to her surprise, none of them looked that shocked Must be from all of the weird alien stuff we have seen over the years, nothing seems to come as shock anymore.

"You don't look to shocked guys; don't you think this is a little bit strange, even for us?" Maria said with a questioning look to everyone sat around her.

"It is different, but after what we have seen, this is nothing compared really" Isabel said as kindly as possible.

"Actually, you know what guys I think I remember reading something about a connection during alien pregnancies in the translations we have from the book from our home planet" Max suggested slowing his words, looking up at everybody around the room, remembering how they had got the translations in the first place…Alex.

The room fell unnervingly quiet as they all grieved for Alex's life once again, remembering what Tess done to him.

"Guys…can we move on please, this is meant to be a time for celebration and I am sure Alex wouldn't want us going all depressed at the thought of him would he?" Isabel said trying to lift the mood in the room and go back to the matter at hand.

"Isabel's right, please…continue" Maria said taking Michael's hand in her own and giving it a squeeze, reassuring Michael that she was ok about it.

"What did it say Maxwell?" Michael asked clearing his throat of grief and pain, hoping to get any answers about anything that might help both Maria and himself during this pregnancy; he knew that this was going to be anything but normal compared to the average human pregnancy.

"I will have to check, but I think it said about the parents sharing some sort of telepathy connection. I am guessing it is to ensure the safety of their child, so you are literally always able to reach each other if something was to happen, makes sense really if you think about it" Max explained rather pleased to be of some help.

"Great, ok, so I'm assuming this is only temporary, until I have the baby I mean?" Maria curiously asked, secretly hoping that it wouldn't disappear as soon as she had the baby, she was having way too much fun to give it up.

"I really can't say Maria, but we have to assume all possibilities" Max answered.

"Anyway, moving away form the subject of aliens, I think a celebration is in order" Kyle said jumping up and heading for the dining table in the middle of the open dining room. He opened a bottle of wine and filled everybody glasses. "Sorry Maria, but no more alcohol for you for another nine months I'm afraid, it's orange for you my dear"

"Well that's no fun now is it?" Maria said pouting her lips.

"To Michael and Maria for being brave enough to be the first alien/human couple to have a baby, may all the luck in the world be with you both, I think you're going to need it. To family" Kyle toasted raising his glass into the air.

"To family" everyone else said in unison tapping glasses with their closest friends, no they weren't just friends anymore, they were one big family now and were all happy to welcome a new member.

As the night wore on and two by two everyone left, Michael and Maria tidied up the house, packed up some clothes for Maria and were out and on their way to Michael's apartment in Maria's car.

Before Michael had shut the front door Maria was in and had already slumped herself onto the sofa and was fighting to stay awake.

Michael noticed how tired she looked and decided to let her rest on the sofa for a while. This gave him the chance to quickly neatened things up as best he could around the apartment and he even decided to change the sheets on his bed, he remembered how much Maria hated him keeping dirty sheets on, especially when he knew she would be coming round. Upon finishing his chores he stepped back into the living area of his apartment to see that Maria had fallen asleep.

Rather than wake her up and disturb her, Michael sat on the chair opposite and just watched her sleep for a while.

She looks so beautiful asleep…it's when you really show your true self baby. Since Alex died, although you have moved on as best you can, I can still see all of that pain and suffering deep within your soul, it's always in your eyes baby and it kills me seeing it everyday. I wish I could help you shed those fears and truly move on, but I can't do that if you won't let me. Let me in baby, open up, let it all out and be free for once, live your life for me and for our child, we have a family to think about now. I love you, let me in and let me help

Michael was also nodding off now and was getting a killer back ache sitting in this seriously uncomfortable chair. Why the hell did I nick this thing Michael thought standing in pain, stretching his back until it cracked. Michael slid his hands underneath Maria's body and lifted her into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and carefully placed her into the bed. After undressing he slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Maria, unwilling and un-wanting to let her go. There they both slept in each others arms, savouring the limited time they have left to be alone together before the baby arrives.

Maria began to wake and turned on her side to face Michael. She had felt him besides her all night and never had she felt so safe, just being in his arms and being in their own home, together. For a few minutes she stayed looking and memorising every handsome feature of his face, she couldn't resist as she lifted her hand and traced first around his eyebrows, then nose and finally his lips, oh his sweet lips which had flavoured her mouth so many times.

Flash…..

Michael, Maria and Isabel all sat in the Crashdown after closing waiting for Max and Liz to arrive from investigating Miss. Topolsky.

Michael taking a piece of cake without paying, both of them arguing, flirting. Isabel walks away, she is so worried about Max and I am so worried about Liz.

I walk into the back room and I nearly have a nervous breakdown. Without thinking I go to Michael for support and reassurance that Max and Liz are ok. Of course Michael was such a different person then, not like the caring person he is now. Obviously he just throws it back in my face and now I am seriously freaking out.

I moan some more at Michael about how inconsiderate he is, hoping it will make me feel better. I walk away trying to calm myself when out of nowhere all of that sexual tension that had been building between us pops when Michael pulls me round and kisses me for the first time.

It was so unexpected yet predictable at the same time and after that things were never the same. After that Michael had stole my heart forever. …..End Flash.

"That's when you had me Michael Guerin, that's when I knew we were meant to be" Maria whispered as she lightly brushed her lips against his.

Michael stirred under her lips and kissed her back before opening his eyes, remembering what it feels like being the luckiest guy in the world to have such a beautiful women in love with him and pregnant with his child.

"Morning spaceboy, guess what day it is?"

"No, please don't mention that already, I would like to stay happy a few moments longer before even considering thinking about that"

"But we have to, my mother comes home today and we have to tell her about the baby, we can't put this off, I don't want her finding out through someone else, she should hear it from us"

"Us! I don't think so, you can tell her I will wait outside as distant support. Plus I don't want her to hit me, you do realise she is going to kill me when we tell her?"

"Michael! You have to come in with me, I can't face her alone"

With one look from Michaels handsome pouting face, Maria caved, she couldn't resist giving in to him when he looked at her like that and she hated herself for loving him too much.

"Fine! I'll tell her but don't think you've got away from a lecture Mr Guerin"

After breakfast Michael and Maria made their journey over to the Deluca residence, preparing for Amy Deluca to scream the house down when she finds out.

Pulling up into the driveway Maria paused and looked over at Michael for reassurance from the expression on his face. She didn't find any.

"Well, are you ready for this Michael, lets get it over with"


	8. Chapter 8

Amy Deluca is home.

Maria's mum Amy had arrived back form her business trip a few hours ago and was in the kitchen making that cup of herbal tea she had been dying to have since leaving the airport. Hearing a knock at the door Amy put down her tea and greeted her daughter and Michael welcoming them into her home.

Maria followed her mum into the kitchen and signalled for Michael to stay in the living room until the coast was clear or in this instance her mum had calmed down from the chock of the news.

"Well…mum, so how was your trip?" Maria asked trying to make light conversation before dropping the bombshell that she was pregnant.

"Oh well hunny, the trip went great thanks. I have an order for one hundred of those alien party packs I have been trying to shift for months. They want to mass produce them, can you believe it? This could be my big break!"

Maria's mum had been making her famous alien merchandise for years now and she had always dreamed that they would one day be sold in a real shop. Even when she actually found out about the whole alien trio going on in her very home town Roswell, she was still determined to sell her stock. Of course she had assured Max, Isabel and Michael that they could trust her and she didn't really believe in the stereotypical depiction of aliens.

As long as they treated us well, especially Michael, she was fine with the whole thing. Although, Michael still has to keep proving himself worthy to my mum if he wants to be my boyfriend. She loves him to bits really but she would never actually tell anyone that.

Maria knew deep down that no matter how much her mum loved Michael, she would still want to kill him for getting her little girl pregnant and that is why she has to try and break the news to her gently.

"That's great mum, I am so pleased for you" Maria was finding it hard to build up enough confidence to share the good news with her mother Why can't this be easy? The bets thing I can do is say it and get it out in the open and deal with whatever come next, you never know Maria, she might be happy that she is going to be a grandparent

"Anyway hunny, enough about me, how is you and Michael, I hope he is spoiling you rotten and taking care of you"

"Well actually mum that's kind of why I am here I have something to tell you…it's about me and Michael"

"What is it hunny…has he broken your heart…coz if he has I'm gunna kill him…MICHAEL!" Amy started yelling and walking over to the entrance of the living room.

"Mum no stop, it's nothing like that, he hasn't broken my heart, in fact it's quite the opposite" Maria said unable to stop a genuinely happy grin spreading across her face. Grabbing her mothers arm and leading her back into the kitchen Maria continued to tell her the news.

"Mum there's no easy way to say this to you, so I am just going to come out and say it…I'm pregnant" Maria said feeling a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, so glad to have finally told her mother.

"WHAT! No, I don't believe it, this is a joke, it has to be" Amy protested pacing up and down in the kitchen, hands on hips.

"Mum…I'm not joking I really am pregnant, three weeks actually. We are going to have the baby; we love each other very much and want to start our own family. Can't you just except that I am happy and congratulate me, I could really use your enthusiasm mum, it would mean a lot to me"

"To us" Michael said upon entering the kitchen after hearing all of the noise he thought Maria might need a little back up.

"Michael Guerin. You. Got. My. Little. Girl. Pregnant!" Amy half spoke, half shouted whilst hitting him on the arm each time she said a word. Stepping back and regaining her posture, Amy released the breath she had been holding for a while.

Michael just stood taking everything Amy Deluca had to give, he completely understood how she must be feeling and respected that she needed time to deal with everything. Michael gave Maria a _'Help me' _look as he backed himself against the wall.

"Ms Deluca please, we haven't done anything wrong, if anything you should be happy…you are going to be a grandmother"

"What…you think I look old enough to be a grandmother now, are you saying I am old?" Amy shot back at him looking for any excuse to hurt him.

"Mum stop it! Leave him alone, come over here…please" Maria said tenderly pulling her mother onto the kitchen stool in front of her.

"Look mum maybe you don't like the idea of me being pregnant, but can you please try and understand how I feel at the moment. I have never been happier in my life, Michael and I love and care for each other more than you will ever know and yer, maybe we didn't plan this, or yer, we probably would have wanted to wait a couple more years before eventually consider having children, but now being faced with the fact that I have a baby growing inside of me and it is ours, we couldn't be happier. Mum we want this child and we would really love for you to be able to accept that, please, love me for wanting to love my child as much as you love me" Barely managing to finish her sentences Maria took Michaels hand and waited for her mothers reply as tears ran down her face.

"Oh Maria, hunny, I love you both so much and how can I stop you from wanting to experience the joys of being a parent and the sense of pride and achievement you get from watching you little girl grow into a beautiful, courageous and smart young woman, I couldn't have wished for anything more than to see you happy…even you Michael" Amy said tearfully with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you mum"

"Thanks Ms Deluca"

"Call me Amy Michael; Ms Deluca makes me sound so old" Amy replied smiling and pulling both to be parents into her arms remembering all of the times she had tried to prevent Maria from seeing Michael and regretting every moment of it now in this moment seeing how happy they are together and how much he truly does love her daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Four moths later……….

The whole gang were gathered in the Crashdown after closing; they had planned a night round Max and Liz's place and had decided to meet up here. As Maria and Michael turned up and walked through the door, pausing for a while Maria just looked in admiring the much familiar yet comforting scene of her entire family gathered under one roof, completely free from worry and genuinely enjoying each others company.

Her eye was first drawn to Max and Liz. Liz was 'trying' to count the daily earnings from the cash register, though Maria doubted she was really concentrating on counting as Max was stood behind her with his arms enveloped around her waist. Dear Liz, I am so happy for you and Max…Make the most of the time you have together, you deserve it. I am sure you and Max will make great parents some day…Great here comes my already yearning motherly instincts again Maria sarcastically thought to herself, placing her hand onto her bulging stomach imagining the little baby growing inside of her.

Maria's attention was then drawn towards Isabel cuddled up in Kyle's arms in their usual booth, chatting in-between kisses. It was hard to believe it was three years ago Kyle came to Liz and herself asking their opinion about what ring to buy for Isabel. It took him long enough but Kyle finally found the courage to propose to Isabel. It had been three years today to be exact, that is what this meal is in aid for, their wedding anniversary.

We are so happy for them, so far they are the only couple of the lot of us brave enough to have actually tied the knot, it seems Liz and I have a while to wait before becoming Mrs Aliens ourselves. Let's just hope the wait isn't too long

As Michael led her towards their usual booth, he continued his consistent pestering and to Mara's annoyance kept asking her if she was ok. Throughout the entire pregnancy Michael reluctantly allowed Maria to stand when necessary, but only for a short while before physically sitting her back down, he never let her get her own drinks or food and what most annoyed Mara was the fact that he treated her like she was ill or something, that he constantly worries about her. Any other women would feel grateful that her partner _want's _to wait on her hand and foot, but Maria Deluca isn't the kind of woman that likes to feel that she is dependant on someone else for every little thing.

I am a strong woman damn it and I don't need to be treated like a baby! Maria abruptly thought, looking at her boyfriend, momentarily forgetting he could hear her thoughts.

"Maria! I know you hate me doing this but I have said it before and I will say it again, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, so sit down shut up and relax. Ok?!?" Michael said louder than he had liked, drawing everyone's attention directly their way.

"Thanks Michael, you wanna say that a bit louder? I don't think the people outside heard you" Maria said struggling to stand, disinclined to accept Michael's help, but having no choice if she wanted to successfully stand on her own two feet. Without so much as looking Michael in the eye, Maria waddled over to the bar and sat down in front of Liz at the till, with a _'we need to talk' _look on her face. Max instantly took the hint, kissed Liz on the cheek and went over to the booth to join Michael, Isabel and Kyle.

"What was all that about? I hope your daddy isn't putting to much stress on your mummy and stressing out my future little niece in there" Liz said coming round from the till and placing her hand upon Maria bulging stomach, talking more to the baby than her best friend.

"No it's nothing really, nothing I can't handle anyway. I am just sick of being treated like I'm dying or something, I don't need Michael to do everything for me, I know he is only trying to help but damn it I am Maria Deluca and Deluca women don't need help…all of the time anyway. I just wish Michael could understand that and see that I need some space sometimes, I need to feel in control of my life"

"I'm sure he does understand that Maria, he just wants…"

"…What's best for the baby, I know, he keeps saying that over and over…ahhh" Maria frustratingly continued before Liz could finish her sentence.

"Maria, try to think how Michael feels for a minute, he was put into an abusive foster home; he had a terrible childhood, on top of dealing with the whole alien thing. Before you and Michel _finally _got together, he had no one and now that he has a girlfriend which he obviously loves more than anything, as well as a child of his own on the way, all he can think about is how he wants a better life for his own family. The thought of his child going through anything partially similar to what he has gone through tears him apart inside. So try and cut him some slack, he really is just trying to ensure a better life for the both of you"

Liz emotionally explained to Maria pulling her best friend into an embrace, trying desperately to push the memory of when she went to see Michael at the place he was forced to call 'home'. He was such a different person when she went to see him there. But what most haunted Liz was the vibe she had gotten from seeing him with his carer Hank. Hank had yelled for Michael and when he came, Liz had never seen such a look on Michael's face, the look of fear until he saw Liz standing in the door way, it was then that she could see shame and embarrassment cover his features.

Pulling away slightly from Maria's arms, Liz shook the thought from her mind and focused back to the present and her pregnant best friend.

"I can't believe it has only been four months and you are already this big. I am still finding it hard to grasp the fact that you are even ready to pop any day now"

"I am still struggling to believe it myself and I am the one it's happening to. This is the price for having a alien/human hybrid baby I guess, it's faster than a normal human pregnancy, everything has been sped up a couple of months, at least I don't have to go through another five months like this, I can't wait to get it out of me, the huge stomach didn't really bother me before but I can tell you now I am already staring to miss being able to see my own feet" Maria continued laughing along with Liz.

"Well it won't be long now I don't think, all the signs are pointing towards the next couple of days as the due dates"

"Great…Michael is definitely going to be super protective now, yay for me" Maria said locking gazes with Michael telepathically apologising for being so rude to him earlier, promising him that she will try and relax more now that the baby would be here anytime soon.

After locking up and getting ready, everyone eventually made their way to the restaurant to celebrate Isabel and Kyle's anniversary. They were going to the little Mexican place just down the road from Michael's apartment.

Once inside and escorted to their table, they all got to catching up on what everybody had been doing and of course a large majority of the conversations much to Maria's annoyance centred around her and the baby. Maria was happy to be having a child with Michael, but having everyone constantly touching her stomach and talking more to the baby than Maria, she was starting to feel slightly ignored.

"So Maria looking forward to seeing the baby once it's born? Have you found out whether it's a boy or girl yet?" Isabel asked sounding very interested.

In high school Isabel wouldn't have given a second thought about Maria and her feelings, it was only after they left and everyone started to pair up that she dropped the ice-princess façade and really opened up to both Liz and Maria. The three had become very close over the past couple of years and now Isabel was just as good a friend to Maria as Liz.

"Completely and no we don't know what it is yet, that's kind of the problem when we can't really go and see a doctor due to the whole alien/human hybrid scenario. But we don't mind, we'd rather it be a surprise" Maria said placing her hand on top of Michaels and giving it a squeeze.

"I can't believe how well you have coped Maria, it must be scary knowing that you are carrying a half human, half alien baby. Are you worried?"

"Well we were at first, but now we have decided that we can't do anything about it, we have to accept that our child may be different to other children, but we will cope with anything that comes our way, we always find a way to get through things together. We have all faced so many alien emergencies before and we are still doing just fine…well…apart from Alex…" Maria trailed off into her own thoughts tightening her grasp on Michael's hand at the thought of Alex and how he was killed.

"Maria don't you worry ok? We won't let anything happen to your baby, ever! We got you into this whole alien soap-opera and we will protect and help you with anything, especially if our little niece or nephew is involved" Isabel reassured Maria reaching over the table and placing her hand on top of Maria free hand.

"Thank you Isabel and everyone, I am so glad to have a family like you, if it wasn't for you guys I would never have met the love of my life and I would never be pregnant with a child as special as this, you don't know how grateful I really am" Maria said yet again feeling her eyes fill with tears.

As dinner was served everyone especially Maria had never felt so hungry, now she was eating for two she had never felt so hungry in her life and Mexican food being her favourite, she was literally in heaven, there was just one thing missing.

"Would you like anything else with your meals?" Asked the waitress, after placing the last plate onto the table"

"Tabasco sauce please" Both Michael and Maria answered simultaneously.

"Okay…" The waitress said stretching out her words, spinning on her heels, on her way to collect some Tabasco sauce.

"Wow I guess you really are carrying an alien inside of you" Max said with a slight chuckle.

"I know, it's so strange, over the past few weeks I have had a mad craving for Tabasco sauce, I have practically gotten through over twenty bottles of the stuff at home and that's without Michael's help" Maria said whilst scanning the table of food, contemplating what to eat first.

"Well enjoy I guess…you know I never realised how strange our eating habit was until seeing someone else smother their food with Tabasco as well" Isabel said looking at Maria in amazement at the sheer amount she was piling onto her plate on top of the amount of Tabasco sauce she began to smother her food with.

Michael, Isabel and Max followed suit and began to drench their food with Tabasco enjoying their special time here together as a family.

"Congratulations Isabel, Kyle, I wish you all the happiness in the world and many more years of marriage" Liz chimed in raising her wine glass into the air in a toast to the happy couple.

Everyone was so happy, there was a new baby on the way and the three couples had never been so close. Nothing could stand in their way now.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later……..

It was a normal day and Michael had dropped Maria round Liz's apartment on his way to work as usual. But little did they all know that their new little member was going to choose today to have had enough and decide to pop out and meet their new family. Maria and Liz had just eaten their lunch when Maria was taken aback with a sharp pain in her stomach, ignoring it they carried on as usual until she was literally thrown off of her feet onto the floor in pain. Both women coming to the conclusion that she was going into labour, Liz quickly helped her into the bedroom and sat her on a bed of towels waiting for her waters to break.

MICHAEL! Where are you…ahh…MICHAEL! It's time…ahhhhhhhhh

"Maria…oh god, oh god…what do I do?!? Ok, ok ,um…Maria breath for me ok, calm down just breathe…in…out…in…out, keep doing that I am going to get some help, wait here…ohhh" Liz in a rush of excitement and panic was trying to keep calm for Maria and her self.

Liz ran to the phone and immediately dialled Michael's mobile number. The wait for him to answer was unbearable; all the while Liz could hear Maria screaming in the background.

"Ello…" Michael replied on the other end.

"Michael its Liz…you have to get over here quick…"

"Wait slow down what's wrong?" Michael said cutting Liz off short before she could explain what was happening.

"Michael its Maria she gone into labour and I don't know what to do…just get over here quick please she needs you!"

"Right I'm on my way!" Michael shot back immediately hanging up and speeding over to Liz's place.

After calling Michael, Liz gathered that she would need more help than just Michael, he wouldn't have a clue what to do…Isabel" Before wasting more time Liz quickly called Isabel informing her on the newest improvement of Maria's pregnancy, urging her to grab Max and Kyle and to make their way over.

As Michael came rushing up to the front door he didn't bother knocking he just used his powers and unlocked the door him self.

"MARIA! LIZ!" Michael shouted running mindlessly through the apartment looking for them.

"Michael in the bedroom" Liz called upon hearing his shouts.

"Maria…are you ok baby, it's ok now I'm here for you, we will get through this" Michael said kneeling down besides Maria and wiping strands of hair from her sticky forehead.

"Michael…ahh…I love you, but I will never forgive you for doing this to me…ahhhh" Maria said through gritted teeth trying to show a small smile on her tense face.

"I love you too, once we have our baby in our arms I am sure you will find a place in your heart to forgive me" Michael replied kissing her lightly clutching her hand in his.

With that Maria's waters broke and there was nothing ordinary about it. Her water was glowing and soon enough the bed was covered in a glowing liquid which had once been keeping their baby safe and allowing it to grow.

"Whoa, what is that?" Michael asked just as shocked as Liz.

"I don't know must be an alien thing" Liz said receiving a funny look from Michael, choosing to ignore it she turned to see Isabel and the others stood at the bedroom door looking in with amazed looks on their faces as they absorbed the scene.

"Guys don't just stand there come in and help me!" Liz cried waking them from their trance. She could immediately tell that Max and Kyle were very uncomfortable being in the room, feeling kind of sorry for them, but couldn't help but think how differently they would feel if it were her self or Isabel.

"Right sorry how can we help?" Isabel asked stepping over to the other side of Maria.

"Well first can you two move away from that end of the bed…ahhh…it's kind of uncomfortable you know?!?" Maria managed to gasp out in-between sharp breaths.

"Oh right yer sorry" Both men stuttered moving to the other side of the room.

An hour passed and still no baby. Maria's contractions were becoming more violent and closer together, Michael not once leaving her side, held her in his arms supporting her exhausted, delicate body; doing the only thing he could to help her through this.

"I love you" Those mere three words coming as a great comfort to her, with a lot of effort Maria managed to turn her head and look into Michaels eyes. Seeing his eyes glisten with unshed tears of joy and concern, she leant her head forwards meeting her lips with his.

"I love you too Michael" Maria slowly stretched out, gritting her teeth as a new wave of pain surged through her body.

Another half an hour passed and as the contractions began building even more momentum; Maria was becoming more and more agitated and unsettled. And it was Michael who was receiving the consequences; he could have sworn that he felt a bone crack in his hand from the pressure Maria was squeezing onto it.

All he kept thinking was how surprised he was that after all of the pain she had endured over the years through losing loved ones that it was labour that was actually taking its toll on her. He wished more than anything he could lend her some of his strength, she was looking so weak and he was scared that she would be able to see this through.

"AHHH…Get this thing outta me! It hurts so much…Ahhhh…Michael help me!" Maria screamed pulling him towards her face by the scruff of his shirt.

"I don't know what I can do…" Michael honestly answered stroking the side of Maria's face.

"I might have an idea guys" Max piped up, this being the first thing he said since entering the room.

"What is it Maxwell?" Michael hesitantly asked not allowing any sound of desperation to cloak his voice.

"I'm not sure yet…Michael, Isabel take my hands" Max said motioning them over to the side of the bed looking down upon Maria's exhausted body.

"Maria, I need you to trust me okay? I am going to try and take away some of the pain…Michael place your hand over her stomach…Isabel you place your hand over her head, right lets give it a go then shall we?" Max said closing his eyes as an intense look of concentration covered his face.

After a couple of minutes Max's whole body began to glow. Liz and Kyle watched on in amazement as they could see glowing energy pass from Max into Michael and Isabel's bodies, then eventually bathing Maria's entire being in a pure white glow.

As Max's healing power enhanced trying to take away some of her pain, he received many flashes form Maria as she opened up to him and the others.

Flash……

Maria wearing her new red sneakers as little girl playing outside of her house with young Liz.

Maria finding out about the three aliens living with them in Roswell, Liz trying to calm her down, the meeting in the ally, just how nervous Maria looked being in the same company as Michael, Isabel and himself Max. Who'd have thought that you would be here today giving birth to one of those aliens babies

Maria welcoming Michael into her home and heart, comforting him when he had just been abused by his carer Hank. Asking him no questions but giving him the love and acceptation that he so desperately needed.

Michael opening up to her on their last night on Earth before returning back to Antar their home planet. Michael taking her hands and showing her how much she truly means to him, revealing all of his self and his past to her, truly letting her see the real him.

Their first time, the love they felt for one another.

Alex's funeral, Liz finding out the truth about Tess and how she killed Alex. Tess leaving, the anger and most of all the tremendous pain she felt when she lost Alex, especially at the hands of the species she was most in love with. Max could feel that the fact an alien murdered Alex really cut Maria deep inside and he couldn't help feel responsible for what happened, he was the one who convinced them all to trust Tess and he would give anything to be able to change things and take away all of the hurt Maria had to endure because of his very existence.

All the times Michael toyed with Maria's heart and made her feel insignificant. Yet every time she would forgive him and take him back, the love she had for him for inspiring. Michael if only you knew how lucky you are to have found a woman who loves you so much and is willing to put up with your on occasion challenging personality.

Maria finding out she was pregnant, the joy she felt knowing that she was carrying the child of the man she loved.

The times she shared with us her family, the respect and loyalty she felt for us. She was unbelievable, all of the things our race had put her through and still she did not abandon us or give up on us. For that Maria I am forever grateful

…End flash

Max opened his eyes and silently thanked Maria for believing in them, for believing in Michael.

Michael then opened his eyes to see Maria looking like an Angel, you're so beautiful and strong you can do this Maria.

Not long after Isabel too opened her eyes and gazed upon a magnificent sight as Maria's entire body was suspended in mid air and glowing all over. Wow, we did that, I only hope it helps you Maria.

Max could feel himself becoming weaker but couldn't bring himself to stop, it felt like a drug and he was addicted to the phenomenal sensation he was feeling as he infused Maria with his strength, his power, his love and care for her and her child. He could sense that Maria was becoming stronger as her body slowly came back down and rested onto the bed. All I want is to keep you and your baby safe, I love you both Max thought to himself somehow knowing that Maria could hear him.

Max could no longer hold his own weight, collapsing the floor; he lost his grip on Michael and Isabel's hands breaking the flow. Maria's body suddenly stopped glowing and she had never looked so beautiful and radiant, everyone in the room thought to themselves.

Liz ran to Max helping him up and holding him in her arms momentarily distracted from the baby situation, but not for long as the sound of Maria voice brought her back to reality.

"Wow that was amazing! But guys I think the baby is coming…NOW!" Maria said to her surprise feeling no pain at all but a wash of certainty that her child was going to be ok and healthy, this in itself gave her the courage to see this through. "Michael…I can do this…Thank you, all of you" Maria emotionally said looking Michael, Isabel and then finally Max in the eye one at a time, feeling eternally grateful for the power and strength they had given her You truly are my family and I love you all.

"It's coming; I can see the head…" Liz shouted positioning herself to deliver the baby "Maria I need you to push okay…that's great it's almost there…I need to you to push once more hunny, one big push and…that's it" Liz said scooping the baby into her arms, cutting the umbilical cord.

Maria looked on anxiously waiting to hear her baby cry and to be sure that her baby was ok. After seconds of anxiously waiting, Michael and Maria were relieved to hear their new child crying, Maria collapsed into Michael chest closing her eyes, giving herself a couple of seconds to pull together some of her own strength.

"Congratulations guys you have a little baby girl" Liz said placing the new born into Maria's arms. Liz walked back and wrapped her arms around Max, giving the new parents time to marvel at the miracle of a child they were blessed with.

"You did great hunny, I am so proud of you" Max whispered to Liz, brushing his lips over hers.

"You did your part to, Mr super healer" Liz whispered back burying herself deeper into his chest taking in the scent that was Max Evans.

Max, Liz, Isabel and Kyle stood back and looked upon the picturesque scene of the new family before them. They had never seen Michael so truly happy. Max was surprised at how emotional Michael was, he had only ever seen him cry a couple of times, usually Michael tries to be a brick wall and not let any emotion show, he was afraid it would define him as weak.

The three aliens were adamant to keep their promise; they were going to keep both Maria and her baby safe, with any means necessary.

"We did it Michael, our baby is here and she is safe and loved by a family who will do anything for her" Maria said not only to Michael but to the rest of her family stood in the room with her.

"Yes we did and I am so proud of you Maria, you really are a strong woman. Thank you for giving a beautiful baby girl and I will keep the both of you safe with my life" Michael said kissing Maria then their baby.

"Do you know what you are going to call her?" Isabel asked from the foot of the bed, not once taking her eyes of the new little bundle of life sat calmly in her mother's arms.

"Actually we were kind of sure it was going to be a boy, so I guess the name Alex is out of the question" Maria said laughing.

"Alex would have been honoured that you would have named your child after him, but now we you have to come up with a girls name, what's it gunna be?" Liz asked her voice full of anguish and joy at the same time.

"Well…I have a suggestion, but I don't know if you will like Maria?" Michael piped up studying the perfect features of his new child.

"What is it Michael, I am sure I will love it if you do"

"How about Courtney?"

"Courtney huh? I like it…Courtney Guerin…Where did you pick that name from?" Maria asked testing the new name with her baby girl.

"It was the name of a care worker at the adoption agency…she was like a mother to me when I was first found. She looked after me and…She juts meant a lot to, helped me understand a lot about this planet and life, she helped see that there are some people on this planet that are truly good" Michael explained knowing full well that everyone was staring intensely at him now and hated all of the sympathy and attention.

"I think it's a beautiful name and I would love to call our child that Michael. I also have another suggestion…for a middle name I mean, I think our child should have a middle name, seen as I never had one"

"What did you have in mind?" Michael asked taking Courtney's hand into his.

"Elizabeth…Named after her fantastic superwoman of an aunt. Liz I don't know what I would have done if you had not been with me today and I won't you to know I am so grateful that you were the one to have delivered my baby. So I would like to use your name as Courtney's middle name"

"Maria…I don't know what to say, I am touched and honoured really. I would love for you to use my name. That little girl there is going to have a wonderful life and she is so grateful to have parents like you two. And Maria you are going to be a fantastic mother I know it" Liz replied filling up and walking over to Maria enveloping her into her arms.

"Thank you Liz, I love you" Maria whispered into her hair.

As Liz joined the rest of the group at the end of the bed, Maria looked Michael then at her new baby I had never felt more happy, she now felt she had a true meaning in life to raise her child and show her how amazing her life is going to be, show her all of the wonderful aspects of her father and his origins. She will never keep Courtney in the dark about her family and where they come from, for all Maria knows she may have an even more powerful child than she might think.

"Welcome to the world Courtney Elizabeth Guerin. You are going to love it here"


	11. Chapter 11

Three months later……

It hadn't taken Michael a lot of persuasion for Liz and Isabel to baby sit tonight so Michael could take Maria out for the best night of her life. He had nervously confided in the two girls about his plan to Propose to Maria, on their five year anniversary. Especially now they had a beautiful daughter he knew that he wanted to share the rest of his life with Maria and wanted to marry her. He only hoped she felt the same way.

"So you don't mind looking after Courtney tonight for us? Because if it's too much trouble I can ask…well I don't know who else would be willing but…"

"Michael really it's fine, I would love to spend some time with my favourite niece anyway, you don't have to worry about asking me you know, anytime you and Maria want some _'alone' _time I will always be willing to baby sit for you and I am sure I speak for the both of us here" Liz explained pointing her thumb Isabel's way.

"Thanks you're both life savers you know that? God I am so nervous I hope she says yes tonight!"

"Of course she will, she loves you more than you may think…still I don't know why?" Isabel joked with Michael stopping as she soon saw his face drop and concern wash over him.

"I'm joking Michael, don't worry about it, everything will be fine" Isabel assured him embracing him into her arms.

"Are you ready Michael? We are going to be late for our reservation, hurry up!" Maria shouted waiting in the living room putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I'm coming" Michael replied nervously going through the plan of the night in his mind. Checking his pocket for the ring he had chosen, finding what he was looking for, he opened it and admired the beautiful, small, yet dainty diamond engagement ring and carefully placed it back into his jacket pocket.

As he came out of the bedroom and faced Maria in the living room, he found him self speechless at the sight of his beautiful and his hopeful fiancé standing at the door. She was wearing a classic black round neck dress, which finished just before her knees. It complemented her in everyway possible showing all the right curves.

"You look beautiful" Michael strained out still breathless from her beauty.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself spaceboy" Maria shot back opening the front door. "Shall we?"

"We shall" Michael complemented, linking arms with Maria and leading her down to the car.

As Michael continued to drive, Maria soon realised they were going the wrong way and was becoming very suspicious.

"Michael where are you going? The restaurant is back that way"

"I know, we're not going to the restaurant"

"But you made a reservation? Didn't you?"

"Nope, I am taking you somewhere else, somewhere special"

"Oh yay, I love surprises. Wait it not another alien conspiracy gone aride that we have got to sort out is it?"

"No! I am taking you somewhere special just leave it at that" Michael didn't mean to sound rude, but he was so nervous about asking Maria that he couldn't really concentrate on anything else.

Michael pulled up in a very familiar place to both Maria and himself. He had brought her to the pod chambers.

"I knew it! We are here on some alien quest thingy aren't we? You are unbelievable Michael Guerin; you make me think we are doing something special for our anniversary and…"

"MARIA! Stop I have already told you we are not here on some alien quest OK! But I have brought you here for a reason"

With that Michael walked round to the boot of the car and started pulling out bags of food and a blanket. Once he had gathered everything into his arms, he lead Maria into the Pod Chamber, setting the food and blanket onto the floor he sat down motioning for Maria to do the same.

Still clueless to Michael's evening intentions, Maria helped him unpack the food and enjoyed savouring every moment alone with Michael that she can have.

"I can't believe you planned all of this for me, I am glad to see that you are learning how to pamper your girlfriend just right…thank you" Maria explained still taking in this whole experience.

"Hey you're worth it. I just wish I could do better for you, you deserve more than I can give" Michael replied unable to keep eye contact with Maria in fear of her seeing how scared he was.

"Michael…you don't need to prove yourself to me, you have already one my heart, you're my Spaceboy and that is never going to change whether you like it or not!"

No words could testify to Maria how Michael was feeling, in the intensity of the moment he merely took Maria into his arms and kissed her passionately, melting in the taste of her lips momentarily forgetting all voice of reason, before suddenly remembering why he had brought Maria here in the first place.

Pulling back slightly, feeling the same passion as Maria, knowing she was just as disappointed as he was to pull away, he became immediately nervous and found he couldn't speak anything that made the slightest bit of sense.

Pull yourself together man, you love her and she loves you…you know that…what have you got to worry about? Just relax and ask her for god sake!

Noticing Maria was now looking at him strangely as he battled with his inner voice; he began the speech he had rehearsed over and over in his mind for the last few weeks. Now's your time Michael go for it.

"Maria, I can't believe how much we have been through over the years and most of all I can't quite understand why you have put up for me this long, but I truly am grateful that you have because if you hadn't I couldn't even start to think what my life would be like without you in it. I love you so much Maria and I hope you know that?"

"Of course I do Michael and I love you too, what's all this about?"

Michael stood up and walked towards the Pod he had grown in for six years of his life and crawled out of. "When we first met I never would have imagined us being together, let alone having a daughter. Ever since the three of us came out of the pods, up until a couple of years ago, I had been on some quest to figure out where I belonged. I finally found home. The weird thing is, it's here. It's on Earth. It took me long enough to realise but my home was here, with you Maria. On that night before I was to leave and go back home, that night I truly opened my self up to you and I have never felt so loved in my life. The thought of leaving that behind was unbearable and if I had I wouldn't have been blessed with our little girl and all of what we have accomplished together" Michael took Maria hands and pulled her to her feet, moving her over to his Pod.

"Michael that was beautiful, thank you" Maria replied overwhelmed with emotion.

"Maria this may be where I was born, but it's you that makes my life worth living and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Michael fumbled around in his pocket and when his fingers found what they were looking for he pulled out the delicate suede box and held in front of Maria.

"And that's why you have to marry to me," he handed her the gift box and saw the confusion and excitement in her eyes. She looked back and forth between him and the box and finally opened the lid. He watched as her eyes lit up and with shaking hands, pulled the ring out of the box.

"Maria Deluca, I won't get down on one knee because that's normal and there ain't nothing normal about this relationship! And I don't care if it takes me all night to convince you, I'm not taking 'no' for an-"

"Yes Michael!" She shouted and jumped into his arms throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh God, yes!"

Michael twisted Maria around in the chamber smoothing her with kisses. As he slowed down and placed Maria back onto the ground, he stopped and just looked into Maria's eyes, truly seeing them brimmed with joy and excitement he had finally replaced all of that pain for Alex with love, for good he now hoped.

"The ring is beautiful Michael; I can't wait to show it off to everyone"

"Maria Guerin I love you from Earth to An'tar and that is never going to change"


	12. Chapter 12

Maria awoke the next morning curled up in Michael's arms naked in the Pod chamber. Despite the cold chill in the chamber, she felt fine; her body was radiating so much heat. You don't know what you do to me Michael Guerin

Can this really be happening? I am going to marry you Spaceboy…Maria Guerin, I like the sound of that Maria was glowing all over and her body was humming with excitement. She turned on her side and watched Michael sleep; she ran her fingers through his brown shaggy hair indulging in the sight of her husband to be.

"Morning Mrs Guerin, god that sounds weird" Michael sarcastically said whilst stretching his arms above his head, wrapping them back around Maria as he brought them down.

"I know doesn't it…but I can't wait for the day I can officially call my self that name"

"Me too, now come here" With that Michael rolled Maria over and kissed her passionately reminiscing over the night they had just shared together.

When Michael and Maria eventually arrived back home, they walked in to find Isabel feeding Courtney and Liz cleaning up the house. At the sound of the door shutting Liz stopped in her tracks turned to face Maria desperately trying not to show any sign that she knew what Michael had been up to. She couldn't hold in her excitement much longer, Liz cracked and huge grin spread form ear to ear across her face, noticing the mimicked grin on Maria's face she ran up to the happy couple at the signal from Maria that she had said yes.

"Yay I know you would say yes! I am so happy for you two…so what does it feel like being Maria Guerin?"

"Slow down Liz we haven't gotten married yet I am still a Deluca woman until further notice" Maria answered linking arms with Michael and sitting onto the sofa.

"I know…but it's just so exciting…another wedding…YAY!" Liz screeched clapping her hands together like a small child just before receiving an ice-cream.

"I can't wait either. So does everybody know or I do I still have the pleasure of spreading the news worldwide ladies" Maria said eyeing up both Liz then Isabel.

"No we haven't told anyone else don't worry, we assumed you would want to show off the ring and the news yourself…" Isabel replied taking Maria's hand and studying the dainty diamond ring occupying her finger.

"…and I must say it's a ring worth showing off, wow it's beautiful, I didn't realise you had such good taste in jewellery Michael"

"Hah hah, very funny"

"Ok enough talk I want to go and show this off to the world" Maria said happily stretching out her hand admiring the ring.

Maria strutted into Crashdown bursting with excitement. She couldn't help but show to the world how happy she was, today was her day to shine and she loved it.

Michael followed Maria into the Crashdown pushing Courtney in her buggy, soon accompanied by Isabel and Liz. Michael walked over to their usual booth and began fussing over his much loved daughter, taking her out of the buggy and holding her in his arms. He felt so proud to be able to say that this baby was his; she was perfect in his eyes. She had Maria's lips, her fathers deep brown eyes and of course she had her mother's luscious blonde hair. You're an angel Courtney Guerin.

Max could tell something was up when he noticed how giddy both his girlfriend and his best friends looked. He waited at the booth with Michael as the two girls made their way round the restaurant leaving trails of smiles from the customers. What's going on?

Maria and Liz joined their boyfriends at the booth, Maria sitting down beside Michael, taking Courtney's hand in hers and Liz sitting her self next to Max taking his hand and squeezing it.

"What's up with you two? You haven't stopped smiling since you came in here" Max asked suspiciously.

"Max there's something Michael and I have to tell you…we're getting married!" Maria said stretching out her hand for Max to admire the ring Michael had given her.

"Wow, well it took you both long enough. Really I am so happy for you guys, anyone can see that you are just meant for each other. Just remember Maria if you finally come to your senses and realise that Michael is a bit strange, my dad can always help out with the divorce" Max said smiling making it obvious that he was joking.

"Thanks Maxwell good to know you have so much faith in me" Michael replied slapping Max's shoulder, smiling.

"Thanks Max but I am going to keep hold of Spaceboy here, he may be strange but I wouldn't want him any other way…he wouldn't be Michael Guerin if he was any different"

As all of the friends chatted Courtney began to cry grasping the attention of everyone sat at the booth.

"Oh what's wrong baby? Are you hungry? Maria could you pass me a bottle from the bag please?" Michael asked rocking Courtney up and down in his arm trying to stop her from crying.

"Here you go" Taking the bottle, Michael looked around to make sure no one was looking as he held the bottle in his hand and heated the milk with his powers.

"Look at you a proper family, well a proper alien family anyway. You are such great parents as well, I hope I can show off my parenting skills one day" Liz said hinting to Max as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"It sure is hard work and very tiring, as you can tell from the dark circles appearing under my eyes. But it is definitely the most rewarding…you will make great parents too someday I don't doubt that for a second"

"Thanks Maria" Liz answered leaning into Max's arms.

"Well Michael I suppose we should go and tell my mum now, I can't wait to show her my ring yay!" Maria said her voice filled with giddiness.

"Shhh…what…oh yer sure lets go and see you mother but I think we should drive around for a while first, let Courtney sleep for a bit"

"Sure, we'll see you guys later, both motherly and daughterly duties are calling. Wish me luck, bye Liz…Max" Maria said standing from the booth hugging Liz goodbye and exaggerating a kiss on her cheek still bursting with excitement.

"See you later guys. And I am missing you already missy, you scrumptious little niece of mine…oh I could just eat you all up" Liz drawled on in a cute baby voice, taking Courtney from Michael's arms and placing her carefully into her buggy.

"Ok Max, I think you and Liz need a serious think about having children, because if you wait any longer this girl of your's is gunna lose it buddy" Maria bluntly explained to a baffled Max, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks Maria I'll keep that in mind"

"All right then, I think we are set to go spaceboy, see you soon guys"

Michael and Maria turned and made their way back to their car. Folding up the buggy and securing Courtney into the back of the car.

Throughout the entire journey the smile on Maria's face did not falter, she had never felt so complete and happy in her life.

Maria jumped out of the car and ran towards her mother's house, leaving Michael to arrive with Courtney.

"Don't worry Maria I'll get Courtney I can manage!"

Michael didn't bother with the buggy; the truth was he didn't really know how to put it up, Maria had always done that for him. Instead he balanced the baby bag on his shoulder and carried Courtney in his arms greeting Maria and Amy Deluca at the front door.

"There's my little granddaughter…let me see how big you have gotten…hi Michael you ok?" Amy said taking Courtney form him and welcoming them into her home.

"I'm fine thanks Amy, little tired with this little one keeping us up all night, lucky enough Liz and Isabel babysat for us last night, gave us a little break you know?"

"Believe me I remember the sleepless nights with Maria, any chance you get to have a break take it" Amy said playing with Courtney on her lap.

"Mum actually we are here because we have some good news to tell you"

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Amy instant reaction sounded very concerned.

"No mum…no…I'm not pregnant, we're getting married!" Maria said jumping off of the sofa and placing her hand just before her mother face glistening the ring in the light from the window.

"Well it's about time! I am so proud of you two and happy of course, a proper family…Michael it would be an honour if you were to marry my daughter, as long as you take good care of her and my granddaughter and if you break her heart of hurt her in any way I _will_ kill you, ok?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way with you Amy, thank you"

"So when's the big day?"

"We haven't really discussed that yet, he only proposed to me last night mum, but I am thinking about a winter wedding, near Christmas in the snow"

"What! I don't think so Maria, you know how I feel about Christmas, it's pointless, it's all about stores enticing you into spending more money than you really need to"

"Michael I really want a Christmas wedding it would mean a lot to me, plus you are going to have to get into the Christmas spirit from now on, now we have Courtney in our lives, we have to spend Christmas like a proper family with lots and lots of presents!" Maria said wrapping her arms around Michael's neck and kissing him softly.

"Fine I will try and lighten up around Christmas but we are still going to discuss this wedding thing later ok?"

"Ok, yay. I can't wait for Christmas now"


	13. Chapter 13

Three days till the wedding, Tuesday 4th December.

Maria was sat in the Crashdown with Isabel and Liz going over the plans for her wedding, she still had a lot of things to do and was hoping she could count on her best friends on helping her with the final touches.

"Thanks for helping me guys, I don't know what I would have done without you. So Liz I need you to pick up all of the name cards from the printer shop and pop over to the florist and arrange all the times that the flowers need to be delivered and where…here is a list of all the information you need" Maria reeled off her note pad crossing and jotting many more to dos onto her already eternal list.

"Got it, name cards and flowers…check" Liz said smiling and making a mental note to herself to not do anything wrong otherwise Maria would kill her.

"Great. Now Isabel I need you to arrange for the photographer to arrive at my place and then follow us in another car to the church…here's my credit card can you pay him with this please? I also need you to make sure Max, Michael and Kyle get to the suit fittings on time could you ensure that they are not late and can you help them choose their suits, lets face it you have the best fashion sense in the group. And that's it girlies" Maria said releasing the breath she had held during her commands.

"Ok, but Maria you need to calm down, relax a little we have everything covered don't you worry about a think, you just concentrate on getting yourself down the aisle on Friday" Isabel rationally said taking Maria hand in hers.

"I know I should and I trust that you do have everything under control but I am so nervous and excited, I don't know what else to do with myself?"

"Just enjoy your last few days as an unmarried woman, coz when you say 'I do' all of that is gone!" Isabel said bluntly with a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks, I'll bare that in mind" Maria said laughing.

"Oh and I have one more job that needs doing but it involves all of us, when you are finished today meet me at 'Lifetimes' at 5. It's time I show you both your bridesmaid dresses and need some opinions on my dress"

"Oh I can't wait to try on our bridesmaid dresses and I bet you are going to look beautiful in your dress Maria" Liz said filled with excitement.

"This is great, I remember doing all of this for my wedding, there is nothing like putting on that white dress and walking down the aisle having all eyes on you, you feel like you are the most important person in the world and its fantastic" Isabel said drifting off in her own thoughts.

"I'm so excited! Let's just hope that nothing happens between now and Friday, no alien emergency is going to ruin my wedding"

Isabel promised Maria that she would get the boys to their suit fittings on time and she was going to do just that if it killed her.

The doors to the shop flew open and Isabel was literally dragging them into the store ranting on about how this means a lot to Maria and they need to get everything sorted and in control.

"Isabel slow down we are here ok and we are going to get our suits ready, just calm down jeez!" Max said slouching himself in the waiting room chair.

"Yer just chill, everything's fine" Michael added sitting in the chair next to Max.

"Good afternoon madam how may I help you today?" The shop keeper asked walking from out of the back room.

"Right, well we need these three suited up ready for a wedding on Friday is that possible?"

"Yes, yes madam, come this way please"

"I was thinking this colour jacket in…this material and a black cumber band to match. Oh and try and make them look as charming as possible…if that is at all possible?" Isabel said looking on towards the three men stood bewildered before her.

"Yes madam, leave it to me" The shop keeper reassured her smiling wrinkling up his already extremely wrinkled features.

"Finally Isabel you're here, where have you been it's 10 past 5, we were supposed to meet at 5" Maria said as Isabel could have sworn she saw a vein pulsing in her forehead.

"Well I'm here now, Max needed me to drop him off home so I was running a little late, it wont happen again"

"Fine just hurry up we need to try your dress on for size"

Maria was sat in the waiting area anxiously awaiting the sight of her two beautiful bridesmaids in the gowns, her frustration was quickly replaced with excitement and joy, she couldn't wait till she could call her self Maria Guerin and show to the world what a lucky woman she was to have found the love of her life.

Maria was suddenly jolted from her daydream as Liz walked in front of her.

"So what do you think?" Liz said stepping out from behind the dressing room, soon followed by Isabel and the seamstress.

"Wow…you both look so beautiful, the gowns are perfect…wonderful" Maria explained filling up and becoming overwhelmed with love for her friends her family.

"Thank you and aren't the dresses just to die for, I love it, I feel like a million dollars!" Liz said twirling around the room glancing at herself in the mirror.

"I know what you mean, Maria I never thought I would say this but you actually have good taste in clothes, these gowns are beautiful" Isabel noted walking up to the mirror with Liz admiring the amazing gowns that fell perfectly over their physiques.

Their dresses where a luscious pale blue colour and fell all the way to the floor. They had delicate spaghetti straps at the top, criss-crossing lace down the back and finished with fine floral embellishments on the front trailing from the top to the waist.

"Right now it's my turn" Maria said jumping from her chair clapping her hands with giddiness.

Maria revealed herself from behind the curtain literally taking Isabel and Liz's breath away.

"You look amazing!" Liz choked out after a couple of minutes looking at Maria in awe admiring the simple yet attractive dress.

"Maria I don't know what to say…you…it's…the dress is perfect and you look like a Queen"

"Well I don't know about that, if anything Liz is the Queen of the group, don't forget that her boyfriend is still the King of Antar no matter how much we hate it"

"Stop your making me blush now, besides this isn't about me, it's about Maria" Liz said laughing.

"That's damn right and don't you forget it" Maria snorted cracking a huge grin on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**One day till the wedding, Thursday 6th December.**

Maria was asleep in Michael's arms having the most wonderful dream.

_Dream………_

She could see all her friends and family gathered in the church awaiting her arrival. Not long after the blissful tune of the music drifted into the background she saw herself walking down the aisle…I look amazing.

Her subconscious was then drawn to the sight of her Spaceboy, dressed in his suit, he truly looked charming and Maria couldn't help but keep her glance upon him, she didn't want to look away.

As the 'dream Maria' reached Michael's side at the alter, the subconscious of the real Maria could feel a change in atmosphere. Unwillingly she looked away from her husband to be and glanced down to the start of the aisle, her mind was in shock at what she was seeing…NO your gone what are you doing here and…No that's my baby leave her alone.

"I'm coming!"

_……….End dream_

Maria jolted from her once beautiful dream screaming out Courtney's name jumping out of bed and running to her baby's side scooping her into her embrace.

Michael was abruptly awakened from Maria's actions and was just as quick to jump out of bed and go to Maria's aid.

"Shhh…its ok now, mummy's got you, your safe now baby don't worry" Maria said continuously rocking Courtney back and forth.

"Maria what's wrong?" Michael tenderly asked placing her face into his hand.

"What…Oh…it's nothing really, just…just a dream I guess, sorry to wake you" Maria said walking over to the bed and lying with Courtney rolling around next to her. She obviously wasn't alright but she honestly didn't want to worry Michael.

"It must have been a pretty intense dream to get you worked up like that Maria, you're shaking…what was the dream about?" Michael asked lying next to Maria putting his arms around her violently shaking body.

"Really I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"Maria!"

Maria could see in Michael's eyes how scared he was for her, how much love he had for her and how he was willing to do anything to help.

"Well…at first I was dreaming about our wedding and it was beautiful, you looked so charming in your suit and everyone was happy…but then..." Maria went quiet reliving those two words in her head 'I'm coming!'.

"It's ok Maria I am here for you, what happened next?"

"Everything was fine until…the atmosphere changed and as I looked down the aisle _she _was there…" Maria could feel her heart racing; her fear was immediately washed away and replaced with anger. Her body tensed at the thought of getting her hand on that worthless excuse of alien life, a life she would happily take away without a seconds thought.

"_She _who?" Michael asked sensing the anger radiating from her body, he could tell by her physical reaction who she was talking about, but he had to be sure.

"Tess Harding was there, at my wedding with her stupid curls and her psychotic smile…then I saw that…that…she was holding Courtney, god she was so scared…she was crying…and I couldn't…I should have been looking after her…" Maria was crying at the thought of anybody harming her child, feeling Michael's arms around her she could tell that he would keep them both safe no matter what. Bathing in Michael's strength and using it as her own, she found the will power to tell Michael what she had said.

"Michael, she said something to me and for some reason I really feel as though we should listen. She said 'I'm coming!'"

Michael partly froze when he heard those words, his fatherly instincts jumped into overdrive at the thought of that cow hurting his little girl. He pulled his fragile, scared girlfriend into his embrace and held her for what seemed hours yet only a few minutes. He could tell how frightened Maria was and knew she could fell his fear too.

"Michael what are we going to do?"

"Maria wait, we are jumping to conclusions here, it was only a dream for all we know nothing is going to happen, it was probably your inner fears playing tricks on you"

"But Michael it felt so real, I really think we should tell the others"

"Ok if it will make you feel better we will tell them today, don't worry I wont let any harm come to my girls" Michael said lifting Courtney into the air and planting a kiss on her forehead.

The Wedding! Friday 7th December.

It was yesterday that Michael and Maria had told the group about Tess and Max didn't believe they had anything solid to be concerned about, but he did promise Maria that he would keep an eye open for her.

The day couldn't have been anymore beautiful for their wedding, Maria had always dreamed of her white Christmas wedding day and her dream was quickly becoming a reality, all that was missing was the snow.

Maria waited in her mother's house with Isabel and Liz as they all got dressed and prepared for the photographer to arrive.

Not long know Maria and you will be Mrs Guerin, I can't believe how much we have come through over the past five years, all of the rough times Michael and I conquered, everything we put each other through trying to deny our true feelings for one another. Now I know what I want and I am not going to let him go this time, he means too much to me and I am proud to be a proper family and to be the mother of his child

"Maria?!? Maria! Are you ready? The photographer is here" Liz called into her bedroom banging on the door.

"Yes I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Right Maria you stand here with your mother and Liz you stand next to Maria and I'll go next to Ms Deluca" Isabel ordered taking control of the situation.

"Come on then Isabel you get in the picture hurry up!" Liz shouted laughing.

"Great everyone…smile…" The photographer continuously announced snapping up lots of pictures, next of Maria by her self and then one of the bridesmaids.

"Ok Maria it's time to go…are you ready for this?" Liz asked pulling her best friend into her arms.

"I guess so" Maria replied as a tear ran down her heavy made up face.

"Oh hunny what's wrong? You should be happy it's your wedding day"

"I just can't help thinking how much I would have wanted Alex here to see my wedding, it's not fair y'know?" Maria managed to choke out trying to crack a smile but failing miserably.

"Oh Maria, I know what you mean, I would have loved to see him here in a suit all dressed up proper. I can imagine him standing here now joking with us about how stupid he looks and how we are silly for crying on a happy day like this and…" Liz had set out to cheer Maria up but found her self being swept up in the same emotional void as the bride to be, unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm sure he is watching right now, I tell you what, if you are watching Alex could you at least help me out and give a little bit of snow that would be the best wedding present ever" Maria said with a slight giggle.

"Come on hunny, your chariot awaits" As Liz led her out side she revealed Max's Jeep all made up with ribbons and flowers, it was different but everything imaginable about this whole family and relationship was different so it didn't matter so much.

"Oh my god that's amazing guys…you did all that for me, it might not be a limo or carriage but its perfect" Maria said laughing along with her friends.

Just as Maria stepped into the Jeep it began to snow, it was magical a true white wedding, her dream was now complete; she just had to get down the aisle now.

"Look it's snowing, isn't it beautiful Maria?" Liz asked twirling around under the snow.

"Yer it is, it's a dream come true…thank you Alex" Maria said looking up to the sky imagining Alex putting his arms around her and telling her how beautiful she looked and how lucky she was to have a family as wonderful as she does. Wish you were here, but somehow I know you are watching, I hope you enjoy the wedding Alex, you are always in my heart

Kyle was at the church doing a fantastic job as an usher. He was meeting and greeting all of the guests with pleasure. Michael had had enough of standing around and decided to come and help Kyle greet his guests.

As Michael came up behind Kyle he arrived just in time to greet his sister, Laurie Dupree.

"Laurie you made it, I'm glad you're here" Michael said hugging his sister with enthusiasm.

"Michael hi, I didn't think I was going to make it either but how could I miss my brothers wedding?"

"Thank you it means a lot that you came and I am sure Maria will be happy to see you again, you must come and visit more often"

"I think I will just have to take you up on that Michael Guerin"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Laurie, I hope you enjoy the wedding"

After greeting another five guests one in particular arrived that infused Michael's entire being with anger.

"Billy!" Michael seethed behind gritted teeth, not once taking his eyes off of Maria's ex-boyfriend from pre-alien days.

"Michael hey, wow I can't believe my eyes, you and Maria getting married and with a child…my god…but really as long as Maria is happy I am happy"

"What do you mean by that…do you not think that I am good enough for her?" Michael snorted his anger and frustration with this guy building every second.

"No of course not, well…it's just that I think Maria deserves someone who's going to sacrifice themselves for her well being and I can't see you thinking about anyone else other than your self" Billy replied his anger levels matching that of Michael's.

"Well I don't care what you think Billy coz I know for a fact that I love Maria and I am more than willing to sacrifice anything for her and my daughter, so shut up, sit down or get out of my wedding!" As Michael felt his anger come to it's peak, all of the arrangements in the room shook violently as Michael's emotions overwhelmed his powers just as they did before when Billy came to visit and almost took Maria away from him completely.

"Okay Michael you need to calm own before you do anything stupid and Billy I think you should do as he says for your own sake" Kyle interrupted leading Billy to his seat staring Michael in the eye trying to remind him where he was and who was here, specifically people who didn't know he was an alien, including his friend Billy.

Max came running up behind Michael spinning him round.

"What the hell was that Michael you could have exposed us, were you even thinking!"

"Maxwell I'm sorry but that guy makes me so mad, I can't control my powers around him, he messes me up so much inside, when I think how I could have lost Maria to that jerk it kills me inside"

"Well if you had done something to hurt him I think you would have lost Maria all by yourself, so calm down and come and wait for Maria to arrive"

"Fine, but I still don't like the guy!"

Kyle seated the last guest into their seats and walked up to join Max and Michael stood at the alter waiting for Maria to arrive and the ceremony to begin.

"Maxwell where is she? Do you think she has changed her mind, maybe she has realised that I am just a jerk and that she doesn't want to waste her life with me, I bet she is on her way outta town as we speak, Max what if she doesn't love me as much as I love her?" Michael rambled on, his heart racing with nerves; he couldn't help but assume the worst. His foster father Hank had always told him he wasn't worth anything, that no one would ever love him for who he was, said he was nothing but a brat with no concern for any but him self. He didn't think that he deserved Maria's love that she had finally come to her senses and left him standing at the alter before it was too late for her to get out of this relationship.

"Michael relax, Maria is coming ok and she loves you more than anything in the world. For some reason she loves you for who you are and she isn't going to leave you today and not ever got it?" Max said to his best friend.

"Right yer she loves me, I have nothing to worry about…god where is she?" Michael shouted louder then intended drawing everyone's attention his way.

"Michael, stop it, calm down jeez" Kyle said placing a hand on his shoulder reassuring him everything was going to be fine.

Before Michael could form any more ridiculous ideas in his mind, he heard the music start to play and noticed the doors begin to open. The room fell silent and everyone stood looking down the aisle to catch a glimpse of the bride.

As Michael looked on for Maria his heart leaped when he saw how magnificently beautiful she looked, he found it hard to believe that such a phenomenal woman could have fallen in love with him.

Maria entered the room, escorted by Jim Valenti. Seen as Maria didn't have a father of her own, she thought it only appropriate to ask Jim if he would give her away, he had always been there for her and the rest of the group, ever since Max brought Kyle his son, back to life he had been like a father to the lot of them.

"Thank you for doing this Jim, it really means a lot to me" Maria whispered as she steadily made her way down the aisle.

"It's my pleasure Maria and I am truly honoured that you asked me"

Following behind, Liz caught a glimpse of Max stood next to Michael and she couldn't help but imagine him dressed for a wedding of their own.

Isabel trailed behind the bride throwing petals onto the ground, reminiscing the events of her wedding day, trying to push back the more sinister memories and K'var intruding her special day and messing with her mind.

The guests seated themselves as Maria reached the alter and stood next to Michael, practically glowing and bursting with excitement.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of a Michael Guerin and Maria Deluca…"

When the ceremony called for the most important part, the vicar allowed the happy couple to recite their own vowels.

"Michael would you like to say your vowels…"

"I wanted to say that this thing has been screwed up from the beginning. You and me. Us. Just the whole long, stupid story..."

"Thanks..." Maria replied unsure of where Michael was going with his speech.

"But I wouldn't trade it for anything. It's meant so much to me, y'know. From day one, from the moment I kidnapped you and stole your car... I knew you were the girl for me. I never wanted anyone else..."

"Michael..."

"Maria, I now know that I wouldn't have wanted to go through this screwed up story without you and I don't want this story to continue without you by my side, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and honour…" Michael waited as Max stepped from behind him and gave him the ring.

"Maria Deluca, do you take Michael Guerin to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

Michael lifted Maria's dainty hand in his and slid the gold band onto her finger.

"I love you Maria"

"Maria would you like to recite your vowels…"

"Michael I know when we first met we didn't exactly see eye to eye and you were always getting me into these strange situations, but I wouldn't be the woman I am today if you hadn't, I would have never been kidnapped by you and we never would have connected the way we did. Michael I am glad you complicated my life and opened my eyes to the world around me…so I give you this ring as I symbol of my love and honour…"

"Michael Guerin, do you take Maria Deluca to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do"

Maria took the ring from Liz and slid it onto Michael's finger, holding his hand tightly in hers.

"I love you Michael and you will always be my Spaceboy"

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife…you may now kiss the bride"

Michael scooped Maria into his arms, leant her back and kissed her passionately, filled with pure joy, knowing that they are finally married and they truly love each other.

As the newly married couple came rushing out of the church doors, they were rained with rice and confetti and were welcomed with a shower of snow.

"So Mrs Guerin how does it feel to be married?" Liz asked holding Courtney in her arms, as Maria stood waiting to jump into the Jeep.

"I will let you know in a couple of months, but all I know at the moment is that I am Maria Guerin and I am happy!"

To be continued….

* * *

**Well...what did you think? Hope you liked it :D**

**I was planning on writing another two follow up stories, but i don't think that i am gunna have the time and patience to do it...if anyone wants to take the story from me and continue this universe i have created, let me know :D**


End file.
